


Nowhere To Run

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Non-Consensual Touching, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is being sexually harassed and thinks he won't be believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere To Run

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Nowhere To Run_   
>  _**Characters:** Jim Kirk and Withheld Female Character_   
>  _**Rating:** 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** Jim is being sexually harassed and thinks he won't be believed._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for the prompt  Star Trek Reboot, Kirk, sexual harassment at the [three sentence ficathon.](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html)_   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Every touch makes his skin crawl but he can't get far in the turbolift, he wouldn't have gotten on had he seen her and been paying attention instead of reviewing reports on his PADD.

"You enjoy the thrill of the chase, Captain, but it's silly to have to pursue you in such a confined space and things will be much easier if you see how much sense we make."

He doesn't go to her and squirms when she steps into his personal space again trying to pull him tight against her - he wants it to stop but it's true that he has a reputation as a flirt and he's sure that nobody would believe he didn't initiate things.


End file.
